


Tall Dark and Handsome

by Alwayschangingforever



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayschangingforever/pseuds/Alwayschangingforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn goes to a Hyperion party and regrets it until he meets Mr Tall Dark and Handsome.</p><p>aka AU where Vaughn and Rhys don't know each other, but they hook up in a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Dark and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my chapter for Youth so the only logical response was to write a 14 page porn one-shot. To anyone waiting for that I apologize, but I am still recovering from my lost content and have recently been berated with new ideas. Guess who's writing an mmo AU after posting this

What was he doing here of all places. Vaughn could have stayed in and played video games or worked on payroll, yet here he was at a club. Just because he had overheard some other guys in finance say that nobody was gonna be at home tonight. That there was some big club that was having a Hyperion employee club night. Stupid mistake. 

The bus has already left the station, literally, meaning he could either wait another thirty minutes on the curve for the next one to come around or he could go into the shitty club. Vaughn would go with shitty club. At least to say he was out and not have to feel guilty about lying. 

The line was intimidating, but not as intimidating as the bouncer. Maybe he should just wait at the bus station, it's not like he really needed to go. Ah, well, too late now. He was already facing down (or rather up) to the bouncer. Too much calculating in his head can alter the passage of time in the real world. 

The woman looked him up and down. "Name." 

He corrected his glasses and swallowed, "Vaughn." 

She scanned the list, sighed and opened the rope. She made a note on her clipboard as Vaughn passed under her scrutinizing gaze. He wasn't about to question the look and opened the door to walk in. Immediately he was greeted with a stench that couldn't be described as anything but too much Fabreeze. How classy. This was no place for an accountant. Everyone only came to network anyways and who would he even network with. He was already in charge of everyones paycheck and that should be enough cause for respect. 

He continued in anyways and made a beeline straight for the bar. Next to the drinks was always a comfort zone for him. He ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. He may work for high-end Hyperion, but that doesn't mean they pay their accountants shit. Which was kind of disheartening when he saw how much more his fellow employees were making. All the more reason to buy a drink. Said drink happened to be some high-end beer that he's never heard of before. Beer isn't his favorite, but it does the job just fine. 

Vaughn sat down and took his time people watching. He knew eventually he would have to make himself known to some of his fellow employees so that he may have a chance of getting the raise his boss keeps putting off. 

His eyes graced a lanky stranger and settled. The man was tucked into a corner by the dance floor with a drink in his hand. He talked casually with anyone who approached him, but he seemed to have no interest in seeking out conversation. Vaughn felt a bit of a connection with him at that moment. Their eyes met and Vaughn quickly looked away, feeling heat raise to his cheeks. 

He took a sip from his drink and looked down at his hands. That kind of eye contact only happened in movies or cool people, not him. Vaughn tugged at his collar and snuck another peek. The other was beautiful. He was dressed in an impeccable suit that didn't clash with the yellow of his... robot arm. His hair slicked back and his eyes a piercing blue and brown. Oh shit his eyes. The accountant quickly turned his whole body rigid the other way. He fidgeted with his drink. 

Vaughn should just go talk to the stranger. Anyone in here was supposed to be Hyperion and he looked important. And since Vaughn has never seen him before he was probably in management for a district other than finance or a programmer. Either way it would be nice to know someone from a different department. It can come in handy for a work place like Hyperion. And he was obviously interested in talking with the stranger... albeit for personal reasons. 

Their eyes meet again and the stranger raises his eyebrows. Vaughn smiles lopsided and the strangers shoulders shake. He's giggling. Vaughn retreats again. This time taking his drink and body somewhere else. He finds himself heading to the bathroom. He looks himself in the mirror and takes a few deep breaths to chase the red cheeks away. He then uses some water to help fix his hair and goatee up. He adjusts his glasses. 

Feeling a tad more confident he heads out to find the stranger. Fortunately he doesn't have to look long for the other man hasn't left his spot. Vaughn collects himself one last time and starts the journey around the edge of the dance floor. It's more difficult than expected and Vaughn finds himself respecting this strangers ingenious positioning. If anyone wanted to talk to him it would be difficult just to get there and they might give up in the process. A professional wallflower. 

Once he pops out of the crowd and in front of the stranger the man smiles down at him, "Hey." Vaughn supplies. 

"Hi," The other replies, "Rhys." He reaches his hand out. The flesh one. 

He forgets his words for a second, "Vaughn." He manages and takes the hand before he remembers they're probably gross and sweaty. If Rhys notices he doesn't mention it. 

"I've never seen you before, Vaughn, where do you work?" 

"Accounting." 

"Must be boring," He's making small talk with the handsomest man in Hyperion. Screw that Jack guy, Rhys was where it's at. 

"Haha not really. It's actually a bit of a passion of mine," 

"Number cruncher then? I'm a code monkey." They hear the sharp sound of skin on skin contact. Vaughn looks over his shoulder and groans. There Vazquez is making his generally unwanted approach on another just feet away. 

Together they moan, "Assquez." Rhys starts to laugh and it's pretty contagious. 

"You know Vazquez?" 

"Oh do I." Rhys leans against the wall and rolls his eyes. "He's been trying to swipe my job for ages now." He sips his drink, "Poor guy's stuck in postal. I'd feel bad for him. If he wasn't such a cock." 

"His favorite past time is harassing me because I color code the companies taxes." 

Rhys snorts, "You know. You're pretty cute, Vaughn." He's speechless at this and Rhys starts to laugh. He puts his drink down on a low table, "Would you like to dance with me?" 

He's nodding his head before he can think of the implications. Rhys takes his hand and leads him towards the mass of thriving people. His heart rate spikes and his eyes go wide. Vaughn can't handle this kind of a social mess. He doesn't know how to dance, at all. Without looking like a fool and alienating this super handsome guy. Rhys notes the discomfort and stops. 

"We can go somewhere quieter?" 

"I'd prefer that. If that's alright." Vaughn lets a breathy laugh go. 

"I honestly like this place better anyways." Rhys lets go and leaves Vaughn solely responsible for following him. Thankfully he recovers fast enough to follow the other before he's lost in the crowd of Hyperion employees. They go to a higher level, a place more secluded than the lower floor and Vaughn thinks its because there doesn't appear to be a bar up here. He loses his beer on one of the many tables up there as Rhys stops them at a corner. The music is muffled here, but it still reverberates through the floor. 

Rhys flashes a very charismatic smile. He starts to dance in his own way, and Vaughn loves every bit of it. He's not good, yet he has some charm to him. It may be the fact that he seems whole heartedly involved with the sound. He's a little loose, and the blue light illuminates him quite well, and Vaughn realizes he hasn't started to dance. It would be a shame if he made this man dance by himself. 

He's a bit rigid, unsure of what to do other than shake his torso to a rhythm. Rhys starts to do some silly dance moves on purpose like the robot and the chicken. This makes Vaughn laugh and he feels more comfortable. So comfortable that eventually he seems to be outperforming Rhys, or maybe that's just in his head. Happy hormones burst in his brain causing some natural confidence barely held by him. He's dancing closer to the beauty in front of him, entrapping the much taller into the corner. 

Rhys notices, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he adjusts to the mood. He presses his back to the wall and raises his arms above his head. Although it appears he's done this before, he's never danced in such a sensual way. The roll of their hips seem to collide just at the right times. His breath comes in hot puffs and eventually Vaughn finds that he doesn't want to be wearing a fancy vest anymore. It's too hot. 

His thick fingers find their hold on Rhys' hips. Rhys pushes into the touch and closes his eyes in just a way that encourages Vaughn perhaps a bit too far. He presses his body into Rhys and tugs his tie so roughly that Rhys head comes down to his level. Their mouths mesh together. There's more breathing than kissing, but it's wonderful regardless. Rhys starts to giggle. The other grabs his dress shirt and Rhys switches their roles. Now Vaughn is pressed into a corner by this glorious man. 

Rhys dives back with an insistent tongue. Vaughn easily gives in. His knees feel like jello and he wobbles enough to fall if Rhys hadn't caught him under his armpits. Surges of deep emotion roll through his chest. It's like they were supposed to have met sooner. Like they were best friends turn lover, not strangers. The second Rhys gives Vaughn air he spills what he's been thinking since the beginning, "You're gorgeous, Rhys." 

The taller kisses next to his lips and along his strong jaw. "And your voice is hot, Vaughn. Nice and deep. I could listen to you read me the dictionary." He shudders. 

"Hah... no ones ever told me that." 

Rhys undoes one of his dress shirt buttons and he gasps, "Am I journeying unexplored land here, Vaughn?" 

His cheeks heat and multiple scenarios pass by his head. Lie and seem like a fool later if thinks get going more the way he wants stuff to go or tell the truth and look like a fool now. He decides to rip it off like a bandaid, "I am a virgin. If-If that's what you're asking." He looks away when Rhys makes eye contact. 

"Me too." Rhys starts to kiss his neck and Vaughn feels pure ecstasy. 

"H-How'd we get here?" Vaughn chuckles. 

"I thought you initiated." Rhys reminded as he teased his lips along a vein, never quite pressing just grazing. 

"Oh, right. Don't let me stop it." Rhys giggles and he closes around a spot near Vaughn's collar bone to suck. "Ngh." Vaughn bites down on his lip. "Rhys. Let me have a turn." 

Rhys stretches up and looks down at Vaughn with an inquisitive look. "How are you going to reach my neck, bro." Vaughn is too horny to question the use of bro. 

"Lift me."

"Uh. I'm not that strong." 

Vaugh laughs, "I don't weigh that much." Rhys shrugs and complies. He grabs Vaughn's thighs and lifts him up off the ground and presses him against the wall. Vaughn feels Rhys is at half-mast already and a surge of pride goes through him to know he isn't the one with the pre-mature erection. Once secure he wraps his arms around Rhys shoulders and peppers kisses against his neck. Rhys rolls his head to expose himself better. 

Vaughn's fingers slip under the other's jacket and pushes it slightly off his shoulders before going for the buttons, his lips not once leaving Rhys' neck. He finds that he loves the gentle repeated intact of breath Rhys makes. Like hiccups, but repressed sounds of pleasure. Vaughn lowers past Rhys' collar bone to his chest. His fingers find Rhys' flat nipples and rolls them gently till they perk. He can feel Rhys grow harder against his crotch. 

He buttons down till he can spread the shirt enough to expose his chest. The erect pink nubs, flushed chest, combined with that beautiful hair coming undone is enough to spark interest in Vaughn's pants. Rhys pushes his hips insistently against Vaughn. He groans, but Rhys is quick to silence him with a deep kiss. Their hips start to roll against each other and Vaughn grows hard embarrassingly fast. 

Vaughn's glad he isn't supporting himself because Rhys hand goes right to grope him and he makes a sound of surprised pleasure against Rhys' lips. 

Rhys separates and unbuttons Vaughn's pants in a frenzy. "Shh," he murmurs as Vaughn's belt comes undone. He's aware he should feel self conscious of showing his dick to a complete stranger, but he couldn't care less. He's completely comfortable with Rhys. It's like they've seen each other naked many times before. "Holy shit." Rhys whispers as his fingers ghost along Vaughn's length concealed by his briefs. 

"Ahaha... I'm not that big." 

Rhys bites his lip, "No. You're bigger." Rhys fingers trail along the edge of the underwear and pulls it down over his member so that it springs forth. Vaughn flushes as Rhys obviously stares at him. Finally the taller spits into his hand and wraps the digits around Vaughn's base. He gasps and throws his head back so fast he hits it against the wall. 

"Shit!" He curses. 

"Are you okay?" Rhys hand leaves his dick in favor of checking Vaughn's head for any bumps. Unfortunately he lets go of Vaughn's hip too which forces Vaughn to stand on his own two feet. Vaughn shoos him away. 

"I'm fine. Fine." 

"Are you sure? We can go like... see a nurse." 

Vaughn laughs, "I'd rather not see a nurse with my dick out, bro." 

"Oh, right," Rhys grins, "Let's get back to that." It's much harder to support himself now. Rhys presses a finger against the slit on his head and spreads the precum there. Vaughn finds it's just as arousing to watch Rhys' expression as it is to watch his hands glide up and down around the sides before grabbing the base. Vaughn notices a strand of saliva falling from Rhys' lips and onto his dick. "Your cock is so thick Vaughn. I like this vein right," He traces it with his forefinger, "here." 

"Oooh. Are you sure you're a virgin?" 

Rhys laughs, "I just... wow. I want to suck you, Vaughn. That voice and this endowment is doing some crazy stuff to me. God, I just want to put it in my mouth." Vaughn finds that he doesn't mind Rhys doesn't give him an explanation if he's going to keep giving him compliments like this. 

"Keep talking like that and I'll beg you to do it." Vaughn notices a glint in Rhys eyes and it feels like he's seen it before and he regrets his words. 

Rhys squeezes tight and pumps slow, "I've never given a blow job before. I'm not sure I'd be too hot at it."

"I, for one, think you'd be very hot at it." 

Rhys snorts something rather unattractive and tries to cover it up by squeezing Vaughn a little harder. "I'm willing... to try. But could you do something for me?" 

"Anything." 

"Just... talk to me. I don't care what about, but I want to hear you say something. Your voice is... comforting." Vaughn nods. 

Rhys begins to lower himself to his knees and the accountant notices a couple sitting at a table in the distance. He grabs Rhys' shoulder before he can go all the way down, "Shit, I just remembered we are in public." His heart is racing in his chest. 

"No one cares if you get a bj here. I've seen seven blowjobs given at this club since I started working at the big H. It's a right of passage Vaughn. You have to get a blowjob here before you can get a raise. Trust me." The accountant laughs. He notices the slight tinge of fear in the other's voice, because he knows this humor comes from a place of anxiety.

"How about we go behind that aquarium." Vaughn notices the relief in Rhys expression and the taller nods. He helps Vaughn put his member away and they make it over to said aquarium. It reaches to the roof of the club and on the other side there is a small place just meant to sneak back and feed the fish or change the lights in the aquarium. It has a raised platform, meaning no one could see Rhys when he crouched. 

Their hands fold together and Vaughn feels more heat now than he did meeting Rhys or revealing himself to the man. 

"Okay, so uh, bj time." 

"Haha, yeah, I guess that it's that time." Rhys lingers. His lower lip stuck on his teeth in worried contemplation. Vaughn can't help but stand on his tip toes to press a kiss to those lips. It feels right. 

"Hey. I've never gotten a blowjob before so any blowjob will be a step up from my previous blowjob lacking self." This seems to work in a weird way. Rhys smiles and lowers himself again. He sucks in a deep breath and opens Vaughn's pants back up. "You can take your time bro. I don't expect-" and then his tongue is gliding up the side and Vaughn has to grip the nearest thing to ground himself. "Woah. That's uh- that's new." 

Rhys, confidence growing from that reaction, presses a kiss to the head and licks over the slit. Vaughn sighs and relaxes his tense muscles. He uses a slight protusion in the wall behind him as a resting place for his ass because soon his legs won't be able to support him. Rhys parts his lips over the head and swirls his tongue around. Vaughn covers his eyes from embarrasment when Rhys looks up. Wow, he's the one getting the blowjob, but he still can't look at Rhys. 

He remembers then that Rhys wanted him to talk, "I," he gathers all his guts, "think you're so beautiful, Rhys. I thought that when I first saw you." Rhys hand comes up to stroke Vaughn's base and he stutters. "A-And I'm v-v-very comfortable with you. It's like we're already best friends." Rhys eyes close in concentration as he tries to get more into his mouth. If that isn't the most damn pretty thing he's ever seen. Oh, and he's said that outloud. He notices Rhys tries to smile, but he can't quite pull that off with a cock in his mouth. 

Suddenly Rhys tries to push all the way down and the reaction is not good. He coughs and pulls off immediatly. A string of saliva trailing. He can't stop coughing and a tear stings one of his eyes. Vaughn kneels immediatly to cup Rhys' face, "Are you okay?" 

Rhys holds up a hand to indicate he needs some time to breath and Vaughn gives him it. "I thought if I-" he hacks again and holds up his hand. He has his thumb pressed down by his pointer finger. Vaughn has to smile at this. "I read about it on the internet." 

"Oh my God, Rhys. You don't have to deep-throat me." 

"I just saw it in porn and figured hey here we go." 

"You don't have to suck me off." 

"No, dude, now I'm determined." Vaughn's laugh stops in his throat as he feels Rhys fingers wrap around his now spit slicked dick. The programmer really isn't kidding. Vaughn lays back against the wall and spreads his legs apart, giving in to the weird whirlwind that was Rhys. "Okay actually. Is it alright if I just-" 

"Yes. It's fine Rhys." The taller smiles and leans down to kiss Vaughn again. He easily returns the gesture and sighs into the wet mouth as Rhys hand strokes regularily. Vaughn's hand goes to Rhys' crotch and the taller jerks forward. They laugh against each other and Rhys relaxes as Vaughn fumbles with the button of his troussers. 

When they part Rhys whispers, "Would you say something dirty to me?" 

"Dirty?" Vaughn questions as he pulls Rhys' length out and gives it a lazy stroke. Now Vaughn sees why Rhys thought he was so big. He's a little smaller than average, but that doesn't matter to Vaughn. Not at all. 

Rhys clears his throat, "Yeah like uh... call me a slut or something." 

Vaughn's cheeks heat and his eyes go wide, "Oh, okay. Now?" Rhys nods his head. "Ah, um, wow Rhys you're such a slut." 

"How about you wait until you think it's appropriate." When it's appropriate. Vaughn nods, but he doesn't think he'll know when it'll be appropriate. 

He continues to give langid strokes though he notices the position isn't the best. He reaches out and tries to guide Rhys hips, "Come a little closer." Rhys complies and follows where Vaughn guides him into his lap. His cheeks light up as Vaughn takes both of their erections and presses them together in one hand. 

"Oh God. It's so obvious how much bigger you are now." 

"You like that though- don't you?" Rhys looks Vaughn in the eyes and his cheeks get even deeper. Okay, so maybe this is what Rhys wanted when he asked for the appropriate timing. Vaughn sure hoped so, because wow did he feel stupid saying cheesy porn lines outloud. But if Rhys visibly enjoyed it he is definately not opposed to saying any cheesy porn lines. "You got it pretty wet when you went down on me." He comments and gives a few tugs to emphasize the slick sound. 

Rhys hips rolled up, surprising both boys. "Uh, I think... I think I'm finding something out about myself." 

Vaughn laughed, "Me too. Now if it makes you feel good keeping rolling your hips, because that was good for me too." Rhys nodded and followed suite. Vaughn stopped moving his hand and watched in facination as Rhys kept rolling his hips. "That's it. Fuck my hand like a nice slut." Rhys whined and puntuated the sound with a few rapid thrusts. "Wow. That got a reaction." 

"Yeah," Rhys was a little breathless now, "Can I go faster?" Vaughn nodded. Rhys braced himself on the floor behind him. 

"I can't get over how pretty you are." Rhys groaned and Vaughn leaned up to capture his lips as he started to move his hands and hips with Rhys. They quickly reverted back to college freshmen experiencing their first rut. A lot of wet noise accompanied their heavy breaths. They were still joined by their foreheads, but the curling pleasure in both their abdomens was too much a distraction for them to remember how to use their lips. 

"Vaughn... oh Vaughn... I'm-" Rhys breath hitched and he let out a moan as he spilled over Vaughn's hand. Vaughn kept pumping till his hips twitched and he followed Rhys. As the last spurts came out of him and leaned back and released his hand. He smiled up at Rhys. 

"So when's the wedding?" He asks and Rhys laughs louder than he has the entire night. Afterglow and Rhys laugh together- it's glorious. He could honestly get used to it. 

"I think we should hang out a little more." 

Vaugh shrugged, "We just skipped plenty of steps tonight." He collects a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes off his hand. He isn't in the least bit curious of what sperm tastes like and he's sure he'll find out later anyways. 

"I want to see you again." 

"You won't get rid of me after that, bro. We're going to be best friends." 

Rhys smiles, "I'll look forward to that."


End file.
